


Daycare Distractions

by cloudyskiesandcurlyfries



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek glares a lot, Derek is shy, M/M, stiles works with babies, they both work at the same day care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7114693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries/pseuds/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek both worked at a child care center. Derek was too nervous to approach Stiles so he settled for glances across the room and lots of glaring when he got caught looking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daycare Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> based off a prompt from Alex, based off their real life (sorta)!
> 
> no beta so please let me know if you find any mistakes!
> 
> enjoy :)

Derek had finally landed a job at the local day-care. He worked there everyday after class with a few other college students. He was mostly in the toddler room, which was his favorite. He loved the kids there but it also gave him a prime vantage point into the baby room. 

And boy did Derek love the baby room. The babies were downright adorable and the HOTTEST guy worked in there. He was unbelievably cute with moles splattered all over his body. He had long fingers, beautiful brown eyes, and the most stunning smile. 

Derek’s favorite part of the day was watching Stiles interact with the babies. He was a natural around kids and more often than not, Derek found himself thinking about Stiles with his future babies. 

Too bad Derek never talked to Stiles. 

They did exchange smiles occasionally but they were so busy with the kids, they never got to talk. Their shifts overlapped 3 times a week and Derek figured running around after the overly energetic kids was worth it if he could see Stiles. 

Derek tried to psych himself up to go talk to Stiles but every time he thought about it, he got too nervous, palms sweating and heart beating too fast. So he’d give up, focusing his attention on the kids in his area and trying to distract himself. 

They made eye contact all the time though. Derek would find himself glancing over at Stiles and when Stiles looked back, Derek’s face would turn angry before he stormed off, embarrassed that he got caught looking at Stiles. 

On more than one occasion his sister had told him he had a “resting bitch face.” Derek definitely had to look up what that meant and when he did, he huffed and claimed he didn’t, until Laura told him he was doing it at that exact moment. 

He was sure that whenever Stiles looked at him, he was glaring or was displaying his resting bitch face. It definitely didn’t bode well for him. 

Derek wanted to get to know Stiles, not glare at him, but it was hard. He had no idea how to deal with emotions or people and the thought of Stiles actually wanting to talk back to him, freaked him out. 

Before he knew it, two months had passed and Derek still hadn’t even said hello to Stiles. One day before work he forced himself to say hi. He figured they’d start at saying hello and maybe one day they could progress to an actual conversation. 

Derek sat in his car for 15 minutes before his shift, practicing whatever smile made him look the least like a serial killer. 

He eventually got out of his car, heading into the building. Derek put his stuff away in the back room, clocked in, and made his way out to the main floor. He made brief eye contact with Stiles before marching over to him with an unusual confidence. 

“Hey,” Derek said, a blindingly bright smile on his face. 

“Hey man!” Stiles said back. 

And dammit, Derek was weak. Today, Stiles was holding baby Shawn and he was just too precious. And the sight of Stiles and Shawn together was enough to short-circuit Derek’s brain. Instead of being able to come up with something else to say, he just walked away. 

He was proud of himself for being able to say hi but what the hell was that? He just smiled, said hi, glared, and walked away. 

He was too afraid to look back to see Stiles’ reaction so he buried himself in busy work, picking up discarded toys from the floor, getting the kids settled in front of the tv for movie time. 

Derek refused to make eye contact with Stiles the rest of the day. He was afraid he’d just glare again and scare Stiles away for good.

Derek went home that night with a plan to be better next time. He would talk to Stiles more. He’d ask him about his day maybe. Or he would ask for his number. Maybe he’d ask if Stiles wanted to see the new Captain America movie with him. Stiles was constantly wearing Captain America shirts so he must like him. 

The semester was winding down and if they both ended up being full-time employees over the summer, Derek would like it to be on friendly terms. 

He was in the back room grabbing his jacket and keys when Stiles walked in. Derek freaked out, practically running out of the room. If he had stayed a few moments longer, he’d have heard Stiles calling out after him to say bye. 

Another week had gone by and Derek still hadn’t worked up the courage to say anything more to Stiles. They did, however, say hi to each other everyday. Which was a major improvement from the glaring and awkward glancing at each other from across the room. 

One afternoon, Stiles had a 30-minute break before any other babies were scheduled to come in. He cleaned up his room before heading out into Derek’s area. There was a scheduling issue and Derek was accidentally scheduled to work alone. So he had 45 sugar-high kids and no one to help him. 

Stiles started to help, distracting some of the kids and getting them to start playing in groups with the toys that were out. 

Derek shot Stiles a grateful smile before being toppled over by a group of 4 year olds who demanded his attention. 

After the chaos died down and some of the kids were picked up by their parents, things went back to normal. Stiles had a few babies to watch and Derek was busy with his usual Wednesday afternoon kids. 

7pm rolled around and Derek was exhausted. He waited in the staff room so he could say thank you to Stiles. 

A few minutes later Stiles walked in looking equally as worn out. 

“Hey Stiles um – thanks. For helping out and stuff. That was really nice of you.”

“Of course Derek! It was my pleasure to help you out,” Stiles said, smiling back. 

They stood in silence, waiting for the other to speak. Eventually Stiles couldn’t handle the silence so he spoke up. 

“Look I don’t know if I’m reading any of this wrong but would you maybe like to go on a date sometime? I have tickets to the midnight showing of Captain America tomorrow and so maybe we could go together?” Stiles said, hand nervously rubbing the back of his neck as he waited for Derek to say something. 

“Yeah ok. Wow yes. I’d love that Stiles.”

Derek could not process this. Stiles had just asked him out on a date. Like he said it was a date and everything!!! 

He must have had a dazed look on his face because Stiles started to speak to him again. 

“You alright there big guy?”

“Hmm? Yeah. I just- I’ve been working up the courage to ask you for your number. Which was hard because it took me two months to say hi to you. But now we’re going on a date. So it’s all good.”

“Really? Then what was with all the glaring?”

“Oh, you noticed that?”

“Yes Derek. I do tend to notice when a hot guy glares at me multiple times a day for a couple months.”

Derek blushed at this, tips of his ears going bright red. 

“Sorry. I just- I didn’t know how to handle any of this. So I just glared a lot. Sorry.”

“Hey don’t worry about it. Oddly enough, I found the glaring kinda hot. It definitely has something to do with your eyebrows and stubble. Glaring just – suits you?”

Their movie date was incredible. Because they both were actually excited and interested to see the movie, there was no “back of the movie theater making out,” much to Stiles’ disappointment. 

That’s how Derek found himself being dragged back to the car for a make-out session in the back of Stiles’ jeep. 

Totally not how he imagined their first date ending but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.dylanlovesthemets.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Sterek Writing Sideblog](http://www.cloudyskiesandcurlyfries.tumblr.com/)


End file.
